Frozen Rose
by R. A. Nightshade
Summary: Ruby agreed to go to Atlas for half of year in order to attend Beacon. But he meets and falls in love with a boy named Weiss Schnee, known as the Ice Prince, due to his cold nature; yet Ruby knows there is more than that is seen. Can Ruby melt the heart of the Ice Prince? Will Ruby choose love or his dream to be a hunter?
1. The Proposal

"This got to be a mistake? Why do I have to go to a stupid private school?!"

A boy that was only 14-years-old, hair that was black with red tips and slightly messy lock; silver eyes that resemble the moon and skin that was fair in comparison. He was petite and short for his age compared to the other boys. After graduating from junior high, he learned of the news proved by his father, Tai Yang: That he'll be going to a prestigious school called Atlas Academy instead of his dream school, Beacon.

"I know you look forward to going to Beacon, but I have a colleague in there that said that Atlas would look better on your records," Tai Yang explained.

"But Yang gets to go to Beacon, why can't I go with him?!"

Both hands slam down on the table in frustration. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair at all. Why did he have to go to Atlas and not Beacon? Why does he have to go to a school that was filled with stuck up snobs from rich families? They weren't even rich! His silver eyes narrow at his father in disgust. He turned his gaze at his elder brother, Yang Xiao Long, for further help with the situation.

The golden blond boy was digging in his ear and flicking off the wax that as on them. His feet covered in brown combat boots that were propped on the table; leaning back slightly in his chair with a pair of shades that hidden his purple hues. He glances at his younger brother who was begging for his intervention to their father's decision.

"Come on, Dad, Atlas? It's not a place for Rubes," Yang stated. "Beacon, he'd love it there."

"See! Even Yang agrees!"

"Ruby, I know you want to go to Beacon, but this is a once and lifetime chance," Tai Yang sighed. "I don't want to turn it down. The Headmaster of Atlas has his scouts for you for a long time. I think it's a good and safe place to be right now."

"This is totally not fair!" Ruby shouts. "I don't want to go to Atlas, all my friends are going to Beacon, so you're saying I have to leave them behind for a bunch of stuck up snobs?"

"I'm not saying that, but I'm saying it's best to expand your horizons a bit, who knows? You might meet new and better friends at Atlas…"

Sliver eyes consume with anguish at his father's decision, he turns to Yang for help— but not even Yang can change his father's mind. Not wanting to listen to anything more, he heads up to his room as he went to sulk about it. Yang turns to their father; removing the frames from his face reveals the lavender hues.

"Dad, you know this has always been Ruby dream school," He spoke. "You went there. His mother went there…" A brief pause awkward pause had consumed his sentence. "My mom went there."

"I know Yang," His face twisted into an expression as if he swallowed some bitter medicine. "But, I just want the best from Ruby, if Ruby goes to Atlas, I know he'd be safe there. He got the spirit, but he's not tough like you Yang."

"Ruby isn't a little kid anymore dad."

"I know, just let me think this over, okay?"

"Fine," Yang shrugged. "I'll go check on the little rosebud."

Getting up from his seat, Yang went upstairs to go check on his younger brother. He knew whenever he and dad got into an argument, he would roll himself into his blanket like a cocoon and mope in silence. He did that normally when he's upset about anything. Unlike himself, who just goes out and punches anything he can get his fists on. He knocks on the door gently as his eyes narrow with concern.

"Rubes?" Yang asked.

"Come in…" Ruby mumbled.

Entering the room of the young boy, Yang scans his eyes at the figures of many heroes he looked up to. Posters of his favorite musicians and band. His room painted in red and black, his favorite colors. He turns his head to his desk where he sees the picture of Ruby's mother, Summer Rose, who was deceased; and himself with their father. Summer was like a mother to both of them, even when his mother ran off.

Taking a seat on the spot on the edge close to Ruby. Yang stretches before cross his arms over his chest. His glance turns sideways as he ganders over at his younger brother curled into a ball.

"Hey, I know dad is being a little unfair, but he's just looking out for you."

"I'm not a baby, what is there to protect me from? We all know once we choose to become a hunter, we are aware of the dangers that come with the path."

"Yeah, but that's probably why he wants to keep you protected. Atlas has a large military and their school built on a fortress. I mean can't get any safer than that."

"Not helping." Ruby groans.

He shifts his body to roll over to face Yang, his small face peeking out of the hole he made for himself. He grimaces at his elder brother. Yang smiles a bit as he grinned with a roll of his eyes. For someone who didn't want to be seen as a little kid: he certainly acts like one. Yang took his fingers and flicked his forehead.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!" Rubbing his forehead, his glare never ceased.

"Well, little bud, if you don't want dad to keep babying ya, you gotta stand your ground and prove him wrong."

"And how will I do that?"

"I dunno, improvise like I always do. You're smart. You'll figure something out."

Getting up off the bed, Yang heads to the door. He stops at the doorway as he turns around for a last look back on his younger brother. "Hey, it's gonna be okay, Ruby. I'm sure dad will change his mind. Hopefully."

"Yang, thanks for cheering me up, bro."

"Anytime, Rubes."

He waves off his hand as he heads to his room. Ruby rolls over and manages to get out his cocoon after he closed his door after Yang. He sighs as he heads to his desk and picked up the picture of his mother, Summer Rose. Her warm and sunny smile fills Ruby's chest with warmth.

"Mom, I wish you were here. Maybe then you'd help dad see that I can handle Beacon."

The following morning, Ruby heads down to the table to eat his breakfast. However, much to his surprise, he has a guest that he never expects to be there: Headmaster Ironwood. Ironwood turns his gaze towards Ruby. Yang was munching on some toast as he waved at Ruby, his blond hair still a mess from rolling out of bed. Tai Yang had flashed Ruby a bright smile. Ruby just gaze confused about what was going on.

"Ruby, I've managed to get a hold of Headmaster Ironwood last night and he insisted on visiting you to talk this morning." Tai Yang explained.

"Ruby Rose, is it?" Ironwood asked. "Please have a seat."

Ruby obediently took his seat though the last person he wants to speak to was the headmaster of the opposing school that he refuses to go to. But it looks like he dad left him with no choice. He gazes at the table that already had a plate full of bacon, an omelet, and toast. He picks up his fork as he began to poke at the bacon; his eyes averting Ironwood who was gazing at him.

"As you may know, I am the Headmaster of Atlas academy," Ironwood began. "I've seen your records and I believe you fit nicely at Atlas. You see your skills are what he needs as a stronghold at our school and I desire you to become a student. Yet, your father tells me you prefer Beacon over Atlas."

"I do," Ruby responds. "No disrespect, Mr. Ironwood, but I have no interest in Atlas. I want to go to Beacon."

"I understand, Beacon is one of the best schools for hunters and huntresses. I can understand your eagerness to attend, but the way your current standing is, getting into Beacon is a hurdle for you. You may have the skills, but you lack the funds for it. Beacon is more expensive tuition than Atlas."

"I'll find a way," Ruby brushes off his sentence. "I'm sure there are scholarships or something I can manage."

"Well, I decided to propose you," He offered. "If you attend Atlas for at least six months, I can provide a recommendation letter to the Headmaster of Beacon and see if there can be an arrangement for a scholarship for you to attend there."

"Six months at Atlas?" Ruby chokes.

"Ruby, it's only half a year," Yang encourages. "All the fun stuff doesn't happen until the end anyway."

"Yang, whose side are you on anyway?"

"Ruby," Tai Yang interrupts. "Please just give this a chance. You can still go to the school you want. If you stay six months and decide you don't want to continue your stay at Atlas. Then you can transfer over to Beacon."

"Dad…" Ruby sighs.

It looks like either way, his dad was very adamant about him going to Atlas. It was only half of the year. What harm can it do? If he does well there, he can go to Beacon. That's simple. Giving in to the proposal, Ruby picked up a piece of his bacon before standing at Ironwood and his father.

"Fine, it's a deal," He said almost regretfully.

"Very well, the school secession starts next week," Ironwood smiles. "I'll have arrangements for your travel to Atlas."

Biting into his bacon bitterly, Ruby felt this was a mistake to agree to this arrangement. But he had to get into Beacon, so he'll do whatever it takes to get to his dream. Even if it means being holed up with a bunch of snobs for half a year.

"Worry not, Mr. Rose, I assure you, you won't regret your decision," Ironwood reassures.

To be continued…


	2. A Fateful Encounter

His lips puffers like a blowfish as he still couldn't believe he was really going to Atlas! He was packing his bags for the trip that he had to be prepared for tomorrow. Sliver optics were narrows in a glare at his dismay about the situation at hand. Pale digits rush threw the black with red tips locks of hair sweeping with a motion of frustration.

"I can't believe I'm really going there," Ruby mumbled to himself.

He picks up the brochure that Ironwood manages to give him regarding Atlas Academy. Of course, a big school that is built upon a fortress. Atlas was like the military school—that parents usually ship off the kids they can't even handle. Tossing away the brochure on the floor, Ruby flops on his back upon his bed and stares at the ceiling in his room.

There was a knock on his door, he turns his head to see blond strands and the eyes of his tired and wry from years of child-raising embed in the features of his father. Ruby rolled over on his side. He wasn't in the mood to talk to his father. After all, his father has talked him into this; Well, more like guilt trips him into this agreement.

"Hey, Ruby, are you're all packed for tomorrow?" Tai Yang asked.

"Is it too late to unpack?" Grumbles Ruby.

Tai Yang sighs as he gazes at his son with eyes filled with concern. He knew Ruby wasn't happy about going to Atlas. But, he felt he knew what he was doing best as a father: What he promises Summer before her death. Looking after their sons and do what he felt was in their best interest. While he knew Yang's free-spirited nature was ready for Beacon, Ruby needed more stern guidance before heading to what Beacon had in store for him.

"Ruby, listen. You have to trust me for making the right decision. Wanting to have what's best for you."

"What could be best for me is shipping me off to prison?" Rolling his eyes as he tosses his hands in the air. "Geesh, thanks, dad."

"Ruby, don't be like this. I'm not doing this because I want to keep you away from me."

"Then why are you sending me to a school far from home. Where's locked up and filled with people who I know I won't get along with?!"

Defensive silver hues now made their way on his father. His father's face filled with bitter regret as his eyes spread sadness. The same expression of Summer's that reflects in Ruby. He was so like her in so many ways. It's because he lost Summer, he didn't want the same mistake for Ruby. Nor Yang. He never wants to experience loss ever again.

"I'm doing because I promised your mother, I'll keep you safe!"

A long awkward pause had fills the room after Tai's truth as to why he wants to send Ruby to Atlas. Speechless as his eyes focused his father— who had worn an expression of loss on his aging features. Ruby knew how it felt. He lost his mother Summer Rose, who was killed during her mission against the Grimm. It was why Ruby wants to become a hunter. He wants to save the world for the future of those who wanted be free of the darkness that Grimm cast over them.

"Dad…" His throat felt parched as he struggled to break the silence.

"I'm sorry, Ruby."

Shaking his head, Ruby got out his bed as he went to pull his father in a small embrace to ease his pain. He still mourns the death of his late wife. He still mourns his mother too. He understood why his father wants to keep him safe, but he still had to remember he was growing up. He couldn't keep sheltering him from the world to save him. He knew that his father knew this too well.

"Dad, it's okay," Ruby assured. "I mean half of the year isn't so bad, but I can handle Beacon. I'll prove it to you."

"Thank you, Ruby," He smiled. "My little boy is growing up."

"Sappy much?" Ruby rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to miss you, Ruby."

"I'll miss ya too, dad."

The morning finally arrived for Ruby to head to Atlas. Tai Yang drove him to the port where the airship that would take him there. His bags packed for the long six months he'll be there. He still regrets his decision and wishes he can turn back. But he was already there and was about to board the ship like the other students. Yang, who came to see him off before he heads back to Beacon— gave his younger brother a final brofist.

"Good luck, Rubs, I'll miss ya."

"Thanks, Yang," Ruby gave a small smile.

"I'll see you at Beacon in six months."

"You bet!"

Ruby gave one final hug from his father and then he was off to a long journey to Atlas. It was several hours before the ship made its way to the borders of Atlas and the academy that lies up ahead. Ruby felt knots in his stomach as he was sentenced to his new doom: Atlas. Taking a deep breath as he exhaled. He had to be ready.

The ship landed at the ports as the student merrily made their way into the building. Each student wearing their everyday outfit. Ruby had stood out with his black and red turtle neck, sleeveless shirt and his black jeans with combat boots. And the cape he wore that fluttered like a flag. And of course, Crimson Rose that was buckled at his side.

It was strange seeing everyone enter the school in a single file line as if they were part of the military. Considering Atlas is one of the most military influenced nations, Ruby shouldn't be surprised. He dreaded this place. It felt so stiff and suffocating. He had no friends to greet. He didn't even have Yang. He felt all alone. The usual spunky silver shine was replaced with an anxious expression. He didn't belong here. He can tell by the designer outfits and the smug expressions that leered at him that he didn't.

He wants to go home. He drags his feet as he averts the gazes of the other students only to bump into someone. Ruby snaps out of it when he looked up at a cold, icy blue glare that was shot at him. A boy who was slightly taller than he. Wearing a white and red suit that was easily visible he came from some rich upbringing. Skin that was flawless aside from the scar over his right eye; and with as snow just like the silky, short white strands that stops at the nape of his neck and his was well-groomed. But the one thing Ruby couldn't get out of was those cold, blue eyes.

"Watch where you are going, brat!" the boy snarled.

"Brat?" Ruby asked confused.

His voice sent shivers down Ruby's spine as he felt his heart beating against his chest. Despite how rude he addresses him, Ruby was captive by this boy. He could feel his face burning and his heart aches with something that he never felt before. It was almost as if time stood still between the two of them. Silver eyes lingering over his face of this male who still seems to cut like daggers with that expression of his.

"Yes, an apology, you clearly owe me one for almost ruining my jacket," He demands.

"Well, excuse me," Sarcastically Ruby replied. "It was an accident. Sorry."

"This better not happen again,"

"Um, okay?"

Ruby was bewildered by his antic. Was this guy serious? What was the big deal after bumping into him? Yet, something about this boy mesmerizes him at the same time, which confused Ruby. He felt his heart about to leap from his chest just being near him. The boy turned on his heels and walked away. Ruby watched his back until he disappeared. Why? He was so cold, yet: he wants to know more.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe he talked to you." An unfamiliar feminine voice said from behind Ruby.

Jolting out of his trance, Ruby jerks as he turns his body to face the young girl who greeted him. A girl with curly orange hair with a small ahoge on top that came down to her chin, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She had bright green eyes, light skin, and freckles. She wore a whitish-gray old-fashioned blouse with short gray feminine overalls as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings.

"He? You mean that rude guy?" Ruby blinks.

"Yeah. That's Weiss Schnee, known as the Ice Prince of Atlas," the girl chirped. "Normally, he just glares at people who bump into him. But he actually spoke to you!"

"I doubt that something to be happy about, he's so rude."

"Still, every girl dreams of him talking to them," She sighed. "Ah, I would do anything for his cold stare to burn into me…"

'This girl is nuts…' Ruby thought. 'At least she's not like the others here.'

"Where are my manners?" The girl giggled. "My name is Penny Polendina, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"I am Ruby Rose," He smiled.

"Ruby Rose. I love your name!It suits you well. You remind me of a rose…"

"I do?"

Extending out her hand towards him, she offered it to shake. "Yes! I would very much like us to be friends, Ruby!"

Friends. A word Ruby would imagine that could come out from a student here. However, Penny didn't seem like the rest of the students. She seems energetic and very kind. She didn't look as if she had been raised in a wealthy environment; which had put Ruby at ease. Maybe this strange girl could be his friend. His first friend. Taking her hand, He shakes it.

"Sure, Penny. I'd love to be friends."

Perhaps, maybe he and Weiss…

Weiss? Why was he thinking about him despite he was so cold to him just a few moments ago? But he seems to be buzzing into his head. He couldn't stop thinking of him. Is this feeling… was this what people call love at first sight? His thoughts were distracted as Penny was dragging him towards the school.

"Hurry! The orientation is going to start. We can't be late!"

"S-Sure…"

Atlas Academy. Even though it's been only 15 minutes, he made a new friend and possibly fallen in love with the school's Ice Prince, Weiss Schnee. His experience at Atlas was already exciting. At least, that what he felt at the moment.

To Be Continued…


End file.
